swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W14/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 03.04.2017 - Monday/Montag 00:41 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 02:42 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 05:23 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Stuarda (2001) Dynamic (I) 07:39 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1971) Decca (I) 10:00 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 12:21 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 14:25 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 16:37 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 18:25 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 21:02 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 23:29 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 04.04.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:04 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 04:17 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 07:18 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 10:19 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 13:37 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 16:14 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 18:57 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 21:31 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 22:32 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 05.04.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:26 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 03:43 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 05:11 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 07:20 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 08:39 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 09:56 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 12:51 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 14:04 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 16:20 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 17:19 Antonio de Literes - Los elementos (1997) DHM (ES) 18:20 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 20:55 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 23:57 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 06.04.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:31 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 05:27 George Frideric Handel - Oreste (2010) Animato (I) 08:04 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10:39 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 14:12 Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) 16:29 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 18:34 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 20:53 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 23:38 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Le donne vendicate (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 07.04.2017 - Friday/Freitag 00:47 Vicente Martín y Soler - La capricciosa corretta (2003) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 03:00 François Adrien Boieldieu - La Dame blanche (1996) EMI Classics (F) 05:16 Gaetano Donizetti - La fille du régiment (1995) Nightingale Classics (F) 07:04 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Dinorah (1979) Opera Rara (F) 09:49 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Le Prophète (1970) Foyer (F) 13:11 Gioacchino Rossini - Ivanhoé (2001) Dynamic (F) 14:51 Gioacchino Rossini - Le siège de Corinthe (L'assedio di Corinto) (1992) Nuova Era (F) 17:28 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 19:22 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 22:09 Fredrik Pacius - Kung Karls Jakt (1991) Finlandia (SV) 08.04.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 00:30 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Iolanta (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 01:58 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 04:57 Franz Liszt - Don Sanche (1985) Hungaroton (F) 06:27 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 08:56 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 12:47 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 16:36 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 20:53 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 23:07 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 09.04.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:09 Georges Bizet - Ivan IV le Terrible (2002) Naïve (F) 03:31 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 06:00 Simon Mayr - Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) 08:54 Conradin Kreutzer - Das Nachtlager in Granada (1992) Capriccio (D) 10:33 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 12:37 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 14:56 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 17:05 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 19:46 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 22:25 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 14/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017